heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Orc
Formerly Zedonian subjects, the Orcs used the opportunity presented by the War of the Schism to capture a swampy portion of western Zedonia and assert their independence. The Orcs are a very physical race. As a result, both their units and their heroes posses high HP and attack. Units All of the units in the Orc army are trained at the Barracks. Click on the unit name to see a picture and other useful information. Note: Base is unmodified unit build time. Bootcamp assumes maxed Bootcamp skill. HSkill assumes max Bootcamp and maxed Draft/Intensive Training. Guild assumes all of the aforementioned and a level 10 University guild building. Note 2: All gold values are base values. For the cumulative effects of training time reduction, see Bootcamp, and for gold reduction, see Manufacturing Skill. Note 3: A green cell means that this is best stat compared with others units of the same tier and attack type. A yellow cell means means that that unit has the best stat of this type, but shares this stat with one or more units in the same tier. See more info in Unit Comparison page. Buildings Spells Castle Spells The following spells are passive/static abilities that can be learned through research in Magic Tower under the "Castle Spells" tab. Once researched, Castle Spells are always active. Hero Spells The following Spells can be learned through research in the Magic Tower under the "Hero Spells" tab. Once researched, Hero Spells must either be equipped on a Combat Hero or a Castellan. Spells equipped to the Castellen become passive abilities. Combat Spells must be activated in combat. *Prior to the Babel Expansion, this was 1% per level. Racial Spells The following are passive skills researched at the God of War Elegy. These spells only apply to Orcish Heroes and only to Orcish units allocated to those Heroes. Tasks Main Tasks Main Tasks are quest rewards that are completable once per player. In addition to a number of novice main tasks, there are now several hundred Main Tasks that grant rewards each time the player researches a new technology, builds a new building, or upgrades an existing building. Daily Tasks Daily Tasks refresh daily at 00:00:00 server time or whenever maintenance or other server resets occur. Analysis & Strategy Overall Orc players have two advantages in hero spells. They have Draft, which decrease training time by 2% per level up to a maximum of 20%. This hero spell can be used simultaneously with bootcamp helping the orc players build troops faster for a bonus of up to 40% (assuming both draft and bootcamp have been maxed out). Thus, an orc player is less dependent on a second castle to help build troops. They also possess berserk which is similar to nature's wrath and leadership. They also have the spell Harden Bones, which at level to provides a 30% defense bonus. Unfortunately, Orcs lose out on their second racial skill, which is supposed to boost speed on the world map. But like all map speed bonuses, these are not implemented yet, and Snailgames shows no indication they will remedy this situation any time soon. Early Game ( < 2200 Fame) I'm learning this as I go so feel free to edit. Start by completing as many tasks as you can, whilst upgrading/building what is needed to produce Axe Throwers. Wolf Riders are utterly useless, unless you like seeing wolf-shaped rockets fire into enemies only to find out whoever packed the explosives needs firing, so don't waste resources on them unless you want the "build 5" task done. Get a second hero asap - preferably level 10. Assign one as your castle hero and start sending the other one out on hero tasks. Give all of your forces to the "free" hero as your castle hero doesn't need any troops at this point. Focus on levelling your free hero up so that you can give it more and more troops, complete hero tasks every day and generally upgrade your keep. Make sure you are researching both building and hero spells whenever you can. The most important spells for orcs are the ones that decrease recruitment time, as resources at this level aren't really an issue if you're farming. Scout your nearby areas for free mines - you can only claim free ones at the moment. You may have to scout quite far to find the nearest (depending on how densely population your area is). E.g my closest mine was a 7 minute walk away. There's no easy way to locate them apart from to look on the mini map for yellow triangles. So, by the end of this phase you should have 2 heros, one about level 20 and a castle hero a bit lower. The free hero should have about 100,000k forces comprised main of imps and axe throwers, with a few dire wolves if you've advanced that far. This set up leads nicely into the next phase.. Mid-game ( 2200 ~ 80,000 Fame) About this point you might want to consider joining a guild as hero tasks become obsolete. Guilds can give you 10,000 xp by using the Build Guild option - so start levelling you heros like this (applies to the Castle hero only). (more to come later) Endgame ( > 80K Fame) See also Races *Elf *Human *Orc *Undead Category:Races Category:Orc